Until You're Mine: A Vayn One Shot
by CrazySpick95
Summary: Well, I love Victoria Justice and I think she's hot. When she met One Direction, I thought she would look cute with Zayn. So this is just a Zayn and Victoria One-Shot, nothing special. Review. Disclaimer inside.


**Name: Until You're Mine**

**Couple: Victoria Justice and Zayn Malik (Vayn)**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the One Direction characters and Victoria Justice. This is just a simple one shot idea I was given by a friend. These are both not mine, the story idea is only pure imagination. Please do not write bad reviwes or hurtful comments. Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

"_Passions taking over skies, leaving sand behind for them to choke on. And they'll try to speak negatively about us, but they can't say another word. But they'll realize jealousy has taken over their minds. And the words they try to break me down with, they all make us stronger."_

* * *

"You know, you didn't have to bring a lot of suitcases, were only in America for 2 weeks." I heard Liam's nagging voice coming out of the bathroom.

"So? You never know when I'll need it?" I retorted.

Liam rolled his eyes, only because he doesn't understand. Yes, I like to look good. It comes with the image. They don't call me Zayn the Vain for nothing? I like to look at mirrors and I am going to look my best. It's just one of my daily routines. We are going to be in Los Angeles for the next 2 weeks doing interviews and want not. It seems like such a drag, having to go all the way back to America after we had just finished a tour. We are all exhausted, even poor chaotic Louis seems worn out. He was fast asleep on my bed; god knows how he got there in the first place. Niall still looked pretty thrilled, he kept jumping around already packed and ready to go. The only real reason he is excited to go back was for the food, but hey? I don't blame him. Harry was taking a shower before our long plane ride. We all pretty much had our suitcases done and ready to go. Sadly, I had to bring 2 suitcases. But can't hate a guy for always trying to look his best.

Harry hastily got out of the shower, and just had to run naked through the room.

"Really, Hazza? Every time?" exclaimed Liam.

"Deal with it, mate!" Harry shouted from the other room.

At last, we made it out the door. We struggle because we kept pushing each other trying to get our suitcases down the flat and into the car. Shoving inside, but got into our seats and drove off. Once at the airport, we rush out of the car. One, because we didn't want to miss our flight. Two, Niall just had to fart, and the smell was deadly intoxicating. We ran through the airport, hoping no one will notice us and slow us down. We heard the announcement of the America flight close to take off. What felt like forever, we charged into the gate and settle inside the plane rapidly. Harry sat next to Louis on a window seat while Liam, Niall, and I got in the middle.

"We are about to take off, please take proper safety percussions and have a safe flight." announce the Flight attendant.

We were all tired and were glad we could finally take a rest in the plane. Harry already had his shoulder on Louis. Niall quickly fell asleep on Liam's lap. Everything felt dizzy for me afterwards. I took out my iPod, plug it in, and closed my eyes. I let everything take me away, the stress, the work, almost like I left the planet the whole ride to America.

* * *

"We have arrived at LAX Airport. Please prepare any loose items before full landing." The voice echoed through want seemed to be a trance. My eyes popped open, feeling groggy and weak. I still felt drained but having this one stretch made everything feel better. Liam dragged me off the place, followed by Niall, Harry, and Louis. Once outside, I didn't even realized people knew about our return as a bunch of fans stood outside the airport windows with signs and t-shirts. They screamed our name, just like always. Even after everything that has happen to us, the fame still seems strange. We never would have imagined the type of hype we brought to the US. I don't think I even bothered paying attention when I accidently bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," It was a girl, she looked very familiar. She had very attractive cheek-bones and a slim body. Her hair smelled nice, even thought I accidently dropped all her books on the floor. I notice one of them was The Hunger Games. Interesting.

"It's alright. It was my fault." I smiled at the girl politely. I swear I know I've seen the girl somewhere…

She smiled back, "Thank you. I must get going. I'm going to be late!"

She waved good-bye as I helped get her stuff off the floor. She scurried off, like a rabbit running into the forest. Who was that? She was really beautiful. I want to meet her again.

"Zayn, come one already!" I heard Liam yell down the hall. They were halfway through the airport and I didn't even realize it. We all smiled and waved, it was all we could do because security was insisted we get into the car before more fans arrive. We scooted into the car, questioning what's going to happen next.

"Guys, I'm so serious I need some food before I die." Niall groaned from the back seat.

"Don't worry, Nialler. We'll get your food." Louis replied.

The drive down LA was pretty neat. The weather was nice and warm, the sunlight bounced off my fair-tan skin. Even though we've been in LA before, it still amazes us every time. The lights, the people, the restaurants, everything you can possibly imagine in one city. After a long drive though Hollywood, we finally arrived at our hotel. It was a huge tower, climbing high over 8 stories possibly. Security helped us out with our luggage, hurrying inside the building before anyone could actually see us. Inside the decorations were amazing. A huge chandelier stood above our heads. Golden trims laces hanged down from the walls. It almost felt like we were in a castle.

"Management back home suggested this place, said it would be a special surprise." The security guard on our right spoke.

"A surprise, indeed." Harry looked astonish as he glanced upwards.

Louis broke all of our stunned looks, "Well, children, come along now? We don't want to look like tourist, now don't we?"

We all made it high, to the 5th floor. Down the hall way to the left was our room. Well actually, mine and Liam's. Niall ended up rooming single bedded room while Harry and Louis obviously had the other. The sun was still high on the sky and I really didn't want to spend the rest of my afternoon stuck in a hotel room. I unpacked a couple of useful things, things I'm going to end up using. After that I grabbed my sunglasses and was ready to explore LA a bit.

"Liam, I'm going out for a bit. Going to fully explore Hollywood, eh?"

Liam looked at me, "Oh alright then. Don't get lost, will you? Or cause chaos? Or hook up with a girl? Or make a scene?"

I rolled my eyes, "Oh please, like I would ever do something like that."

Liam glared, "Of course, the mysterious and quiet angel from Bradford. How silly of me?"

Before I left I winked at Liam, "Catch ya later!"

I closed the door behind and walked down the corridor. Before I left, I peeked inside Harry and Louis' room. Of course the both of them and Niall would already trash the place. They were jumping on beds like monkeys pillow fighting. Oh man, sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with them. But then I realize they are my brothers, I wouldn't ask for better ones.

I finally left the hotel, sinking in the still sunshine that shot down from the sky. I walked down the street, normally. You'd think I'd be stupid to walk down Los Angeles alone, I could get mugged or something. But I think I'll manage, I'm a strong kid. I kept my sunglasses on, wearing my favorite varsity jacket and shoes. Couple people actually noticed me, which was a surprise. I took a couple of pictures and talk to a cute girl for a while. Thought even with that, I still had the girl from the airport on my mind. Those cheek-bones, that smile, that laugh, everything rambled through my brain. After I said my good-byes I kept on my walk. Hollywood was truly a magical place. So many interesting signs, stores, and pictures all over the place. Sometimes I couldn't even imagine being famous and getting the chance to visit. The UK is okay and everything, I love my homeland. But coming to visit a place you usually never go to is a very fascinating experience.

"One strawberry, please?" The voice, it was even more recognizable. I turned around to see the girl from the airport. She was across the street asking for some Italian ices from a guy who sold them.

Should I walk over there? What should I do? I want to meet her or at least talk to her really badly. I bit my lips, pondering on my next movement. But then I realized if I stood here long enough, she would just walk away. Fuck it, I'm Zayn Malik, I'm going to take the damn risk.

I started walking towards her direction, looking like I wasn't paying attention. Basically, I did the old move of "bumping" into someone, you know? Before I could react, the plan was a success. But what I didn't count on was the Italian Ice splattered all over my shirt.

"Oh my god, I'm s-s-so sorry!" the girl stuttered out the words, it was kind of cute.

I chuckled, "its okay. It was by accident."

"N-no, I'm such a klutz. All over the shirt. It's a nice shirt too." The girl frowned. I noted the cute dimples the appeared on both sides of her cheeks.

"No, really, it's okay. Not a big deal." I smirked.

She looked at me, and like all my memory came back, I knew who she was. It was Victoria Justice, how could I not tell? I've seen her on TV plenty of times before; I felt so damn slow right now. She's was stunning, even in person she looked really good. She's the star of her own TV show, Victorious. She's a pretty good singer and dancer for an added bonus. Though what truly shined was her bubbly cute personality.

"How can I make it up to you, I really do feel bad now?" she rubbed her hair stepping back a bit. She ruffled look pretty adorable, I mean she is obviously stunning, but even without make-up and nice clothing; she had that sort of spark. As you know, I tend to be the guy that always goes after what he wants. I want Victoria Justice, and do you think I care what people think? Hasn't stop me before, now has it? Yes, you can call me a man whore all you want. But have you ever thought for a second maybe it's hard for me to find someone that I feel happy with. Yes I've hooked up with many different girls; they call me the Bradford Bad Boy, blah blah blah. So many annoying assumptions people make of me are a totally boring. I like Victoria, and something in my stomach is telling me she's the one. Don't ask me why, but my instincts haven't steered me wrong before.

_'Make it up to me? You can do a few…'_ I thought to myself, but saying that out loud would be pretty creepy of me.

"Zayn?" Victoria looked at me, perplexed.

I snapped back to reality, "Oh, I'm sorry. And make it up to me? Well…"

Should I ask her out on a date? She seems busy? Maybe not? No, no, I'm taking the risk, remember?

"You could start by telling me your name?" I already knew who she was, thought it was an urge to keep talking to her that blurted it out.

"Oh, right! I'm Victoria!" she extended out her hand.

She looks so innocent, so perky, I found it attractive. Girls who don't need to try so hard, who can be themselves, I like that a lot. Victoria is very intelligent; I didn't need to ask her to know. She didn't scream, fainted, cried, or went crazy just by meeting me. For once, a girl I could talk too normally.

"I'm Zayn." I took her hand and I felt my stomach get into knots. Its weird too feel this, because I'm generally not use to it. I'm the type of guy who just goes for it without feeling strange or anything. But right now, this felt… different?

"Zayn…? Wait? Zayn Malik from One Direction, right?" she looked at me, almost beaming for a second.

"Yupp, that's me!"

"Whoa! That's so cool! I love your music, it's truly amazing! The 5 of you have surely gotten America the Direction Infection!" she giggled, and I couldn't help but smile too.

"Yeah, it's been crazy. The fans are massive! They've all been so supportive. It's been almost a dream."

"Aww! I'm happy for you guys. I think you all truly deserve it!"

My face felt hot, "Oh... Thanks. That means a lot."

I looked out to observe that the sun was already settling on the horizon. I didn't want to keep the boys waiting too long so it's now or never.

"So… about that favor?"

I think she was also looking out to notice the beautiful sunset because she turned to see my fast, "Yes?"

"How about… I take you out on a date?"

I got worried really fast, because her facial expression looked startled. But she spoke, "Oh! A date? With me? Oh I mean, yes, yes! That would be fun!" She thought about for a moment, feeling unsure. I thought she was going to change her mind until she took out a piece a paper from her bag and wrote down her number.

"Here, my number." She handed me the slip of paper.

I shoved the slip in my pocket and said, "I'll pick you up at 8? Text me your address, okay?"

She nodded, "Yes, of course! Uh... I guess I'll see you later?"

I waved at her, backing away, "Absolutely."

Before she took her turn to walk away, she shot me back one last striking smile. The smile shot me like a gunshot, making my feet feel like jelly. I couldn't help but get really excited for tonight. I prayed, prayed that thing won't get out of hand, and praying that she's truly the one.

* * *

"Green or red?" I asked Liam, taking out two of my favorite plaid shirts.

Raising one eyebrow questionly, Liam said, "Uh… I guess the red one. Why ask?"

"I got a date." I grinned with satisfaction.

"A date? With who?"

"Victoria Justice."

Liam still looked pretty confused, "The nickelodeon actress? Since when?"

"Since I met her today while I was on my break."

"So now you're hooking up with famous girls?"

"I'm not hooking up with her. I'm actually going on a date."

Liam chuckled a little, "Since when do you go on dates? I thought you were doing the whole 'hooking-up' with all the fans you want?"

"Well… this is different."

"Different? So you like her, eh?"

I blushed, "I-I don't know. It just feels different when I met her. Not like the other girls."

"Different as in she didn't faint with the touch of your hand?" I could hear Liam laughing as he entered the bathroom.

"That happen only one time! She got up, didn't she?"

Liam's laugh was even louder, "Oh yeah, you're so considerate."

"Oh, shut up!"

Liam was now just hysterical, I would be too honestly.

"So you're finally putting the 'Bradford Bad Boy' name behind ya?" Liam ruffled his hair as he re-entered the room.

I thought about it for a second, and to be honest I never really bother when people called me that. It was cute, and hilarious. Everyone assumed I was the mysterious bad boy from Bradford because the boys would always call me the quite one. I mean I can be quite, but I'm for sure out-going. But I was getting tired of all the hook-ups and frantic crazed fans. I wanted what Liam and Danielle had, and what Louis and Eleanor had too. I wanted something different for a change, and Victoria gave me the opportunity to find it.

"Possibly." I swiftly got dressed; my hair was already fixed and ready to go. Everything was check out, so I got my leather jacket off the bed and headed out.

"Good luck there to you, mate. And have fun!" I heard Liam' voice before I left.

I looked back and smiled, "Thanks, Li. And I definitely plan too."

* * *

The night air brushes through my hair, feeling bitter and rough. Though I kept my pace on, walking through the street prepared for the date. It was quite funny how fast everything went by, meeting her, now already on a date. I don't have the patience to get to know the person first, but this gives me a different look. Who knows? Maybe Victoria will be mine? She's always been a nice gentle girl as far as I remember. I actually use to watch Zoey 101 and thought she was adorable from a young age. She had that spunk and attitude, in which definitely was a turn on. She also loves to sing, which is another turn on since I'm a singer too. She's pretty good too, and with her own TV show she's a power house. She texted me saying to pick her up at her house, which luckily wasn't too far from the hotel. The house was really big, almost resembling a villa house from a beach. I wanted to make this right, so before I got to her house I manage to buy a bouquet of flowers. Before I knocked the door, I heard a woman screech from the other side. Probably her mother, I smirked.

Before I could react, the door opened, "Hey Zayn!"

She wore a sexy crimson top, lace down with a tight black skirt and boots. Her hair was curled, frilling off her face. She smelled really sweet, like lavender. I found it very attractive because like me, I love people who smell.

I didn't even notice I just stood there without saying a word. I felt pretty stupid. I handed her the bouquet of flowers and said, "Here, these are for you. I didn't know what type of flowers you liked but I bought my favorites."

She took a long whiff of the flowers, inhaling in the fresh fragrance, "Wow. These are beautiful! You didn't have too, honestly. But I appreciate it."

She brought the flowers inside her house and probably placed them in a vase I hope. A couple seconds later she came back out with her purse in hand.

"Ready to go?" I asked; eager to see what the night awaits.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" said Victoria. She took my arm and I leaded her out to the streets.

While we walked back into the city, we talked a lot. What we talked about? Pretty much about everything! I told her everything about One Direction, how we got together, our adventures, the whole story. It felt weird too, since I rarely open up to anybody except for the boys. But Victoria made me feel comfortable, like I could tell her these things without hearing any stupid comment or judgment. She just nods laughs, smiles, and most importantly, she listened.

"That sounds incredible! All of that in a year?" she exclaimed.

"Pretty much, I guess. It's bee something, alright. There times were I can't really imagine it's real."

She smiled, and then pinched me.

"Owww! What was that for?" I chuckled.

"Too prove that you're not dreaming, did it work?"

I rubbed the place she pinched me, "Well it surely did. I'm still here."

We both laughed until we finally came across a nice restaurant. Victoria has been here before and she says the service is great. I was very willing to try it out, since every opportunity for American food is remarkable. We quickly took our seats, feeling comfortable with each other since we broke the ice. She rummaged through her purse for a quick look until she excused herself to go to the bathroom. She politely stood off and I kept my eyes on her until she was unseen. Now I have a few minutes to think to myself and actually focus. I'm on a date with Victoria Justice. What will the fans think when they find out? Will they hate her? I hate it when fans do that, it's just not right. I think she's beautiful, and we opened up to each other fairly quickly. For some reason, I just felt it was right. It seems very spontaneous, if you ask me? A boy from England, singer of a boy band, barely spent any time in the US suddenly found interest in a sweet famous America actress/singer? Sounds about right. But frankly, I don't give a shit. I like her, really like her actually. She respects me for who I am, even with all the rumors about me being the man whore. It may be true but still, she didn't care. She said it herself, we are not perfect. Which made me smile because it may seem as if I come off as the quite mysterious type, there are just some people the genuinely make me smile. She came striding back to her seat.

"Holy crap, the soaps here! They are so fancy; I couldn't help myself but take a couple for myself!"

I laughed, she's just too adorable.

We ordered out food once the waiter crossed by. We continued what we left off outside. She told me about the 2 movies she going to stay in, Fun Size and The First Time. She went on and on about how she's acts very mature and differently in these movies. I just kept my gaze on her, I liked hearing her voice. Time went by like a race as we chatted along. We got our food, and by the way, it was amazing! It was a BBQ place so I ordered this amazing burger that made my mouth melt. God, I have to remind Niall to visit this place before we leave! Our conversation kept going on and on. There were quick moments were out hands brush together, sending me a warm feeling that I couldn't help but smirk. By the time we finish, it was already 11:30pm. I should get her home, she probably has work tomorrow and I have an interview early in the morning.

"Should we go?" I asked.

"Alright, yeah."

I payed and tip the waiter, I'm such a gentlemen at time. As we walked out, I was heading towards the direction of Victoria's house until she stopped me.

"Wait! Before you bring me back, there is one place I want to show you." She gripped on my shirt, pulling me towards her direction.

"Where?"

"You'll see," she winked as I let her drag me to her wanting.

We were climbing a bloody mountain. Well, it was a hill, but it felt like a fucking mountain. I was exhausted once we got to the top. I didn't even realized where she bought me until the noticed the giant Hollywood sign stood right in front of us. You could see the view of Los Angeles and Hollywood perfectly. The lights sparkled like the ones in the sky, and the people looked like tiny glamorous ants.

Victoria was climbing the giant "H" sign until I rushed towards her direction, "Hey! Wait up! Aren't we not allowed here?"

She smirked as she got to the top, "I thought you were the famous Bradford bad boy? Are you afraid of heights?"

"Yes…" I mumbled.

Victoria heard me, "You are? Awww how adorable! Come on, I'll help you up."

I hesitated for a moment, but I looked deep into her chocolate colored eyes and gave in. I started climbing up the ladder; Victoria kept grabbing and pushing me upward. At last, we sat high above the sky on the letter "H" of the Hollywood sign.

"This view is incredible…" I gazed towards the horizon, feeling attracted to the stunning scenery.

Victoria nodded, "It sure is, I love it here. Helps me relieve stress and get away from the madness of being… well a celebrity I guess."

I looked at her, "You too? I use to do that back home. Sometimes it's pretty overwhelming."

She grinned, "It can be, but it's all worth wild in the end, huh?"

"Absolutely, I couldn't ask for better fans."

And there it was, a moment a silence between us both. But it was awkward, it was a comfortable one. She just kept staring out to the city, smiling. This is my chance, go for it now or get the fuck out.

I leaned closer, bodies inches away. I didn't want to startle her, so I just kissed her on the cheek.

She turned, looked at me surprised. Kind of regret doing it now, way too soon. I just met her, and I promised I'm not the old person I was before. But before I could even think back and realize, she cupped my cheek and actually kissed me on the lips. Her lips were tender and placid, but tasted like sweet fresh fruit. Tropical of some sort? I responded back by deepening the kiss. I had my arms wrapped around her and pulled her in. Everything was clearly wonderful; the kiss, the scenery, the right moment. For once I felt a flame; not a burning one but a passionate one. Holding her close to felt unreal, I didn't want to let her go. I wanted to freeze time and just stay in this position, which would make me so happy.

"Hey! You kids! Get down from there!" we heard the voice of the cop echoing across the valley. Victoria and I departed from each other, but smiled to our eyes. Before I could sink in the moment, Victoria dragged me back down onto the ground floor. The cop was flashing his flashlight towards our direction but we ran away back down the hill laughing and giggling. The night was young yet perfect, Victoria is perfect, and the kiss is perfect. For once, trusting my instincts didn't resulted badly anymore. I felt like there was no one else in the world, because she was finally mine.


End file.
